Hold on My Heart
by angelsinstead
Summary: The main characters of this story will be Lawrence Alamain, Carly Manning, Hope Brady, Bo Brady, Billie Reed, and Justin Kiriakis. Who will get a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**~*~Hold on My Heart : Chapter One~*~**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This started out as a "build your own adventure story" which is based off several characters from Days of Our Lives. I'd like to note that I do not own Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only._

The main characters of this story will be Lawrence Alamain, Carly Manning, Hope Brady, Bo Brady, Billie Reed, and Justin Kiriakis.

~*~o~*~

Bo Brady arrived at the Cheat'n Heart at dusk to have a few drinks. It had been a particularly long day at the station, and he needed to relax and have a good time. It had been so long since he had actually enjoyed himself and forgot all about his work for awhile. A couple of drinks and a game of pool were the only things on his mind that evening.

Surprisingly when he stepped into the Heart, he found the place packed. He was glad business was good, but this night he had been hoping for something a bit more low-key. Lately he hadn't been part of the social scene, but that was due to the fact that his past relationships with the women in his life had gone sour. Bo knew he was probably to blame for a great deal of it, but he refused to let the might-of-beens overtake his thinking.

Justin Kiriakis had gone to the Cheat'n Heart as well that particular evening. He had taken a seat at a table in the far corner of the bar, eating cheese fries and having a cold beer. He too wasn't pleased with the direction his life had taken. His break-up with Adrienne was weighing heavily on his mind.

A woman sat at the bar, her face angled away from the crowd. She was alone, and she wanted it that way. Bo noticed her right away as he stepped forward, taking a seat on the bar stool right next to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she glanced over at him in surprise.

Without a doubt, Bo Brady was the last person she had hoped to meet up with that night.

Hope looked at Bo coldly as she placed her hands around her mug of beer. She had drank a bit too much, but she was beyond the point of caring. Bo had deserted her. He was always with the other women in his life, helping them. He didn't have time for her or Ciara.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Hope said. "I'm having a beer."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Bo asked. "What about our daughter? Where is Ciara?"

"Julie's watching her," Hope stated. "And you have no right to tell me what to do. We are separated. Why aren't you with one of your other women? Lord knows you spend enough time with both of them."

"That's not fair, Hope, I-."

"You wanna know what's not fair? Well, I'll tell you..." Hope said angrily. "... I thought we had a wonderful marriage and nothing could shake it, but then Carly comes back into the picture, and you spend all your free time with her. And then there's Billie. You know she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I'm sorry, Hope... just gimme another chance. I swear it will be different this time."

"No, Bo. I am done with you. I am so done," Hope said. Even as he protested, she stood up and left the bar. She was walking out of the Heart when she ran right into someone.

"Justin!" she gasped.

"Are you alright, Hope? I saw you arguing with Bo," Justin said with concern.

"No, Justin... I'm not alright," Hope replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Come on," Justin said as he took Hope's hand and lead her out of the tavern.

As soon as Hope left, Bo reached for her mug of beer and started to chug it's contents. He was feeling like hell, and he needed someone to talk to - someone who would listen and wouldn't judge him.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone. He called the one person he knew would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

"What would you like to talk about?" Justin asked as they walked on the docks together. "I saw you arguing with Bo. I'm really sorry, Hope. I know things aren't going well between you, but-."

"Justin, I am afraid my marriage is over. Ever since Carly came back to Salem, our lives haven't been the same. Bo spends all his free time with her. He even let her move in!" Hope exclaimed. "Then there's Billie. She always needs Bo. Something's always going wrong in her life... or Chelsea's, and she calls on Bo to help her. What about me and Ciara? Don't we count?"

"Of course you do, Hope... and Bo's a fool not to realize that. I think you have to make decision here. You have to do what is best for you and Ciara and stop worrying about Bo," Justin said to her gently. "The question is, Hope, what do you want to do?"

"What are you asking me, Justin?"

**~*~o~*~**

As he sat at the bar, Bo placed a call to Billie Reed. A moment later, she had answered. "Bo?" she said as she took the call.

"Billie, I need you," Bo said. It wasn't something he said often; admitting that he needed her - usually it was Billie in need of him.

"Where are you, Bo? What's wrong?" Billie asked in concern.

"I'm at the Heart. Hope and I - we had an argument," Bo explained.

"Have you been drinking? Do you need me to drive you home?" Billie asked.

"No, I... Billie, just come here. I need you."

"Okay, I will be there in fifteen minutes," Billie promised.

Bo finished Hope's beer, then he started on one of his own. When Billie arrived, he was feeling a buzz. She sat down next to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I got here as soon as I could. What were you and Hope fighting about?" she asked.

**~*~o~*~**

Justin and Hope continued walking on the docks as they discussed Hope's troubled marriage. "Hope, I think you and Ciara need a change of scenery. I know it would mean a lot to Victor if he could see more of his precious granddaughter. Why don't you and Ciara move into the Kiriakis mansion with Victor and me?" Justin suggested.

"Ohhh I don't know, Justin. All I want is to give Ciara some stability."

"But she can't see you fighting with Bo all the time. And with Carly living there too, it's got to be very confusing for little Ciara," Justin remarked. "You just think about it. All I want is for you and Ciara to be happy."

"That's so sweet of you, Justin. I know you have your own troubles. You and Adrienne -."

"There is no 'me and Adrienne'. She left me. And it's time I moved on with my life," Justin stated.

Suddenly they both stopped in their tracks. They had heard a painful moan coming from behind some old wooden crates near a warehouse. "What in the world was that?" Hope gasped.

"We better find out," Justin said as he walked over to investigate.

Lying on the ground behind the crates was an injured man. His face and chest were covered in blood. He had a head injury and appeared to have been beaten. "Ohhh my God!" Hope gasped as she knelt down by the man. "He's hurt! We better call an ambulance!"

"Hope, I know that man. That's Lawrence Alamain, Carly's husband. He's not so dead, is he?" Justin said with a frown.

"What? She said she killed him!"

"Well, she must be mistaken, because he's obviously alive."

"Katerina..." Lawrence said weakly as he continued to bleed out.

"He needs a doctor!" Hope exclaimed.

**~*~o~*~**

"To be one-hundred percent honest, my wife accused me of having feelings for you," Bo told Billie.

"Wow, Bo... but what about Carly? I mean... she's the one living with you."

"Carly and I had something great once. She went through a great tragedy when she had no other choice but to kill the man she loves. She needs me right now... but we are just friends. I have no romantic interest in Carly," Bo revealed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. And at this rate, I may as well give up on love and romance. Hope said she's done with me. I've lost my wife, Billie," Bo said in a broken voice. He wrapped his arms around Billie as tears stung his eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder as he leaned into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I know you love her," Billie said as she caressed his hair.

"I love her so much," Bo said in a sob.

"I think you've had too much to drink. I should get you home... and ummmm... help you into bed," Billie suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Chapter Three~*~**

"Call Carly," Justin urged. "She's a doctor, and that is definitely what he needs."

"I can't call her, Justin. She thinks she killed him. She thinks he threatened to kill her daughter..."

"Hope, this is a matter of life and death, and I think she would want to know," Justin pointed out.

"Alright, I'll call her... but she's not going to believe this," Hope said reluctantly as she used her cell phone to call Salem University Hospital. Once she had Carly on the line, she told her that she needed to come to the docks and gave her the location of the warehouse.

"What's this about?" Carly asked suspiciously. She and Hope were by no means 'good friends.' They had never spoken to each other unless it was to argue about Bo.

"A man has been injured and he needs your help. Just hurry, Carly... and bring all the medical equipment you possibly can."

"Why don't you call an ambulance?" Carly demanded.

"You'll see when you get here," Hope responded. "Now hurry!"

After she had ended the call, Hope knelt at Justin's side as they put pressure on Lawrence's wounds and kept him warm with their coats. "I hope Carly gets here fast. He's bleeding a lot... and he's not gonna last much longer," Justin stated.

"How's Carly going to react when she finds out that the husband whom she supposedly killed is actually alive?" Hope asked Justin.

"I'm not really sure, but he's obviously not dead... so maybe she's mistaken about who she actually stabbed that day."

~*~o~*~

"Thanks so much for your offer to help me into bed, Billie... but I am not really tired right now. I'd rather stay. Would you dance with me?" Bo asked.

"Ohhh I don't know, Bo..." Billie hesitated. "What if your wife walks back in... and sees us dancing together? That won't go over well. She's already pissed at you."

"Ohhh well," said Bo as he took another chug of his beer. "She said she's done with me...so I am a free man now, right? And you're a free woman? So why can't we dance together?"

"Alright," Billie gave in. "I will dance with you. What's one dance gonna hurt?"

"We'll have fun," Bo said as he gave her a drunken smile. "Come on, Billie. Let's live a little."

He hopped down off the bar stool and lead her over to the dance floor. He took her in his arms as a old country love-song began to play about someone who was heartbroken over an unrequited love.

"Ohhh Billie, they are playing our song," Bo said as he lay his head on her shoulder.

**~*~o~*~**

Dr. Carly Manning arrived on the docks not long after she had received Hope Brady's call. "Over here!" Hope called out when she and Justin saw Carly in the distance. "What's going on here?" Carly asked as she approached the wooden crates near the warehouse. Hope and Justin were huddled over a fallen man lying behind the crates.

At first, the injured man appeared to be like any other victim of a crime, with blood smearing his face and chest region, but when the faint glow of a nearby street lamp shown down upon his face, Carly recoiled. "That... that looks like Lawrence," she said as the man who haunted her dreams now lay before her in human form.

"That is because it IS Lawrence," Justin stated. "He's been badly injured...and he's going to die if you don't do something to save him."

"I can't save him," Carly spoke as she stood there in shock. "I killed him..."

"...I killed him because he was a monster."

"Katerina," a pain-filled voice called out.

Staring down into the face of the man she had once loved, Carly didn't know what to do. She had been certain that she had killed Lawrence. She had even checked the body twice ... but there had been no pulse. Considering she was a doctor, there was no doubt whatsoever that the man she had stabbed had been dead. But if that were true, who was this man, calling out her name and speaking to her in the same voice as her husband? She realized she was never going to find out if she didn't save him.

"Get out of my way," she said urgently to Justin and Hope. "I have to save him."

**~*~o~*~**

Staring down into Billie's face, all the longing returned to Bo of their past love and the heartache he had experienced upon giving Billie up. He had still loved her after he had said good bye, but his commitment to Hope had always stood in their way. With Billie in his arms again and the alcohol surging through his veins, Bo couldn't stop his actions. He longed to kiss Billie.

He leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips against hers. At first she seemed shocked and as though she might pull away, but her own feelings made her melt into Bo's embrace. Her arms twined round his neck as she returned his passionate kiss.

Bo kissed her thoroughly, his tongue exploring the warm, wet recesses of her sweet mouth, so she had absolutely no doubt of the hunger he still felt for her after so many years. "Billie, I want you..." Bo said in a low growl. "Let's go back to my house and make love."

**~*~o~*~**

Meanwhile, on the docks, Carly was doing everything in her power to save the injured man's life. She patched up his wounds as best she could with the limited medical supplies she had brought along in her doctor's bag. "We need to get him to private location so I can properly tend to his wounds and nurse him back to health. After he regains consciousness, I have a lot of questions to ask of him," Carly said to Justin and Hope.

"Carly, is that really Lawrence?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, but he certainly looks like the man that I married."

"Where would you like to take him?" Justin asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Billie was still reeling from Bo's passionate kiss when he suggested they go to his place and make love. She stared at him in shock, but once it began to fade, along with the passion, she was able to respond. "No, Bo. No. I can't," she protested.

"Why not, Billie? You know you want me," Bo pointed out. He was leaning against her on the dance floor because he had consumed too much alcohol. He wasn't used to drinking, so the beers he had drank had went straight to his head.

"I do want you... but not like this. You're upset about losing your wife. Your heart is broken because of that fight you had with Hope. You've had too much beer... and you need to sleep it off. I am not sleeping with you under these circumstances. I don't want you to regret it in the morning."

"I wouldn't regret it. Believe me; I wouldn't," he tried to insist.

"I'm sorry, Bo... but the answer is still the same. I won't have sex with you. Not tonight," Billie said as she stepped back from him a fraction. She had to put some distance between herself and Bo before she changed her mind.

"So, uhhhh... whattya wanna do then?" Bo asked.

~*~o~*~

Justin and Hope helped Carly transport Lawrence into Carly's med van. Once he was settled on a gurney in the back of the van, Carly gave Hope some instructions in which she quickly jotted down on a piece of paper. "I need these supplies, and I need you to go and get them for me," Carly stated. "I am taking Lawrence to the lighthouse, so that I can nurse him back to health. Once he wakes up, maybe he can give me some answers, such as : Why isn't he dead?"

Carly looked down at Lawrence as he lay upon the gurney. He wasn't opening his eyes, but he was thrashing in a state of unconsciousness, calling out to her and sounding as though the demons of hell were torturing him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Justin asked Carly.

"I don't know... but I think I can save him. Some of his wounds are infected, but I have treated worse," Carly explained. "I will do what I can to see that he survives."

Hope didn't say anything as she left to get the supplies for Carly. Justin and Carly did everything they could to keep Lawrence comfortable as they waited for Hope to return. While Hope was gone, Carly began questioning Justin. "What were you doing with Hope on the docks?" she asked. "Where's Bo?"

"What's with the concern for Bo, Carly?" Justin asked. "Are you and Bo more than just friends?"

"No!" Carly denied. "We once had something really amazing, years ago, but nothing is going on between us now. Since I returned to Salem, he asked me to stay with him and he's been a good friend. That's all."

Justin didn't respond, but Carly could tell he wasn't buying it. "What about you and Hope?" Carly countered. "Are you two more than just friends?"

"Me and Hope?" Justin responded. "What makes you think -?"

"I saw the way you look at her. You have a thing for her. Don't you?"

~*~o~*~

"I think I should take you home, Bo," Billie stated. "It's getting late and the bar will be closing soon."

"Alright," Bo agreed. "You can take me home. Let's go."

She took his arm to steady him as they walked out of the Cheat'n Heart together. It was a cold night with freezing temperatures and a chilling breeze was coming from the south. "Do you think Hope's alright out there?" Bo asked.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Billiie said as she helped Bo to her car. She helped him into the passenger side, closed his door, then climbed in and started the vehicle. She cranked up the heat and the defrost as a freezing rain began to fall upon the windshield.

"Just great," Billie grumbled. "I hope we make it back to your place okay."

Bo didn't say anything as he huddled in his black leather jacket and stared straight ahead. He was struggling with a mixture of confused feelings for Billie and Hope. He still loved Hope but he had a feeling that their relationship was doomed. All they had right now was Ciara and the two of them had to get it together for their little girl. He had to make amends as best he could with Hope, so that meant he probably should tell Carly to find another place to live. Besides, a great part of him wanted to be with Billie. After tonight, he knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. He still had feelings for Billie - very strong feelings.

As Billie pulled out of the parking lot beside the tavern, Bo reached over and lay his hand upon her thigh. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"Not right now, Bo," she said. "The roads aren't that great... and I don't want us to get into an accident."

"But, Billie..."

She gently took his hand off her thigh before he distracted her. She gave it a loving squeeze, then concentrated on her driving. The road crew hadn't had a chance to treat the icy roads yet, but somehow she managed to get them safely to Bo's house.

"Carly's not home," Bo said when he saw the house was dark. "And neither is Hope."

"I am sure they're both fine," Billie said as she parked the car in the driveway. She exited the car, then went to help Bo out of his seat. He was a little wobbly as they walked on the icy sidewalk. He clung to her as she struggled to keep them both from falling.

"Beer is bad," he said as they reached the door.

Billie laughed. "You don't drink much anymore, do you?"

"No," he said as he reached in his pocket and produced his keys. A moment later, he unlocked the door and they stood in the warmth of the house.

"I gotta kick her out," he said.

"Who?" Billie asked.

"Carly. She can't stay here anymore..."

"Why? Because you want to get back together with your wife?"

~*~o~*~

Justin didn't hesitate. He just told Carly the truth. It had burning inside him for so long. "Yes, I have feelings for Hope," he revealed.

"And what about Hope? Does she have feelings for you, too?" Carly asked.

Before Justin could answer the question, Hope had returned. Her arms were full of the supplies Carly had asked her to retrieve. "Were you talking about me?" Hope asked.

Justin looked sheepish at Hope's question. "Right now we need to take care of ... Lawrence," he said as he looked at the man upon the gurney. He certainly looked like Lawrence Alamain.

"The lighthouse will be the perfect place for me to take care of him," Carly stated as she helped Hope with the supplies. Then the three of them were seated in the van as Carly drove to the location on the docks where Bo's boat had been docked.

"I'm borrowing Bo's boat," she said as she parked the med van.

"Why not? You live with him..." Hope said sarcastically. "... Why not use his boat, too?"

"Hope, I am not going to get into an argument with you. Not tonight," Carly said with a heavy sigh.

"Will you two help me get the injured man and all the supplies into the boat? Then I promise, I won't trouble you anymore."

"Sure, we'll help," Justin agreed.

Hope rolled her eyes as she also agreed to help. It took them about twenty minutes to load the gurney containing the injured man and all the supplies onto Bo's boat. They worked quickly in the freezing rain to get the bags of food and medical supplies onto the boat. After they were finished, Carly thanked Justin and Hope.

"Please tell Bo that I am fine... but don't tell him where I've gone," Carly requested.

"Why? He's going to want to know," Hope responded.

"Because he'll only be in the way... and I need to question...the patient and see if he's really Lawrence," Carly replied.

When Justin looked worried, Carly gave him a hug. "I'll be fine," she assured him.

"If worse comes to worse, I will just stab him again," she added as a joke.

"Be careful, Carly. Do you have your cell phone? I'll call to check on you," Justin promised.

"I got it right here," Carly said as she kissed his cheek.

Hope felt a surge of jealousy as she saw Carly kissing and hugging Justin. *What the hell?* she thought. *Where is that coming from?*

"Let's go, Justin. I need to go pick up Ciara from Julie's," Hope said as she grabbed his hand.

"It's really late, Hope. She probably sound asleep," Justin said. "Why don't I just take you home?"

"Take the med van," Carly urged.

"Okay," Justin agreed.

After Justin and Hope left, Carly left on the boat. Despite the unpleasant weather conditions, the Fancy Facemade it to the lighthouse. Carly knew she had her work cut out for her just to get the injured man and all the supplies into the lighthouse. She decided to take only what she needed most and get the rest in the morning.

As she checked again on her patient, she saw that he was fading in and out of consciousness. She needed to get him inside the lighthouse and under some warm blankets. "Katerina..." he murmured. "I need you."

Carly's heart turned over despite her resolve to not feel anything at all for the man. Suddenly memories struck her of Lawrence and their once great love. He had been so good to her once upon a time. Then she remembered the monster he had become and her jaw tightened.

"I don't need you," she said between clenched teeth.

"This is probably gonna hurt you WAY more than it hurts me," she said as she tugged on the gurney and began transporting it up the steep embankment which lead to the lighthouse. He only moaned and groaned as she made her way toward the entrance of the lighthouse.

She got him loaded into the elevator, then went back for the most essential of the supplies. It was some time later before she had him settled into bed and piled blankets upon his body.

"Katerina," he moaned again.

His eyes came open as he stared at her in alarm. "I did it," he whispered as she saw his eyes light up. "I came back to you."

He reached out beneath the blankets and took her hand into his. "Stay with me..." he urged.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo shook his head as he stared into Billie's gorgeous brown eyes. "No, I don't want to get back together with Hope," he told her. "Been there, done that... MANY times... and I've failed, miserably. She's ready to move on with her life, and I need to move on with mine..."

"I'd like to get together with you, Billie," he said to her great surprise.

Billie looked away when she heard Bo's shocking confession. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to wrap her mind around that one. "You really want to go there again... with me?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Of course I do. That kiss we shared tonight was awesome. I know we both have feelings for each other... bubbling underneath the surface. I want to give us a chance... this time without Hope or Carly standing in our way. I've been unfair to you before because there was always someone else in the way of our happiness, but this time I want it to be different. I want it to just be you and me, and then we can truly see if we have what it takes as a couple. I really want to give us a chance, Billie. What do you say?"

_Xxxooo  
_  
Justin was driving Hope home. He was keeping a close watch on the roads as a light freezing rain misted the windshield. He held the steering wheel in a steady grip as he conversed with Hope about their eventful evening.

"Do you think that Carly made it alright to the lighthouse in this crappy weather?" he asked Hope.

"I'm sure she's fine, Justin. I think it's Lawrence you should be worried about," Hope replied.

"If he's really Lawrence."

"Maybe he has nine lives like Stefano DiMera."

"It's certainly a mystery," Justin said as he drove. "But right now another 'mystery' has me in suspense."

"What's that?"

"Earlier when we were talking, before we found the man on the docks, I asked you if you wanted to move into the Kiriakis Mansion with me and Victor. Well, have you given it some thought?" he asked.

Xxxooo

Knowing that the man was incapacitated and shivering with cold, Carly's heart softened with compassion. She didn't know with 100% certainty that he was her husband, but something told her that he was in fact the man she had once loved and that she would be safe in his embrace. When he begged her to stay with him, she found herself unable to refuse. Exhausted from the night's ordeals, Carly lay down on the bed next to the injured man. She covered them both with the blankets and lightly caressed his hair. "Sleep," she whispered. "You need your rest so you can heal."

She had a thousand questions to ask him, but they could wait until morning. For now all she needed was rest... and his arms around her. Yes, she still needed him. As she held him close, a silent tear slid down her cheek.

His eyes came open in the near-darkness as he saw the tear rolling down her face. "Why are you crying, Katerina? Aren't you glad I came back to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You'd really like to get back together with me... after all we've been through?" Billie asked Bo in disbelief. Was he drunk out of his mind... or did he really mean this?

"Yes, Billie. I want to make things work between us. I want to give us a chance. Don't you think we are worth it?" Bo asked.

Billie stared into his eyes and then she realized he meant it. Bo was willing to work on their relationship and have a second chance with her. "Ohhh God, Bo, that's all I have ever wanted," she admitted as she put her heart on the line for him. "I have loved you SOOO long."

Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and went into his embrace. "I need you so much... and I want to be with you. I just didn't want to ruin whatever it was you had with Hope. I knew you were trying to work things out with her."

"Let's not talk about Hope. It's too late for me and her. I realize that now. I want my future to be with you."

Bo wrapped his arms around Billie as he held her against his heartbeat, stroking her hair. "I need you, too, Billie," he said as he raised her face so she looked at him. Very gently his lips lowered to hers.

~*~o~*~

"Actually, yes, Justin, I have been giving it a lot of thought, and as long as it's okay with Victor, I would like for Ciara and I to go live at the Kiriakis mansion. There's a lot of room there for her to run around and play, and she adores her grandfather. She doesn't need to see me Bo always at each other's throats. And with Carly staying there, it's become very complicated," Hope explained.

"I'm sure that it is," Justin agreed. "If you want, I can come over and help you pack in the morning. Then the two of us can go pick up Ciara."

"You're great with her, Justin," Hope said with a smile. "On the other hand, she doesn't think much of Carly. She cut up all of Carly's clothes with a pair of scissors."

"It's been very difficult for her, trying to deal with another woman being in her dad's life," Justin surmised. "I think a change of scenery will do you and Ciara a world of good."

"I can't wait," Hope said as they pulled at the home where Hope lived with Bo. Lately their house hadn't been much of a home because Carly had been staying with them, too.

"The lights are on. I guess Bo made it home," Hope said before she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, isn't that Billie Reed's car in the driveway?"

"Yeah," Hope said with a frown.

"I will go in with you," Justin said. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side to help Hope step out the vehicle. The sidewalk was very slick because of the freezing rain, so they had to be cautious as they walked up to the front door.

"Careful, Hope," Justin said as he steadied her on the porch steps. He didn't want her to slip and fall.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She gave Justin a smile before she opened the door.

As she and Justin walked into the living room, she was met with a sight that stole the breath from her lungs. Her husband was holding Billie Reed in his arms as they were kissing. "Wow, you waste no time, do you, Bo?!" Hope exclaimed.

Bo and Billie stopped kissing as they both turned to look at Hope. "What in the hell is going on?" Hope demanded. "You can't have Carly... so you decided you'd have Billie instead?"

"No, it's not like that," Bo answered. "It was you I wanted all along... but you made it clear at The Heart earlier that we are over. After tonight, I realize it, too. I never wanted Carly..."

"But Billie... well, that's a different story..." Bo said as he glanced over at Billie.

"Ohhh that's just great, Bo. You're right about one thing though - We're over. Totally and completely over. I'm ready to move on with my life, too."

"Ohhh you are?" Bo asked sarcastically as he looked at Justin. He couldn't believe that Hope was getting involved with his cousin, but he should have known. Justin clearly had feelings for Hope. He had been hanging around her all the time; comforting her and coming to her defense whenever he and Hope had been involved in an argument.

"So you're moving on, too?" Bo questioned. "With Justin?"

~*~o~*~

"Is it really you, Lawrence? None of this seems real. I want it to be real," she spoke sadly. "I want it to be you, the man I once loved..."

"It is me. I am Lawrence Alamain, the man you once loved. I STILL love you, Katerina," he stated.

She cried harder, choking on her tears. "It can't be real. You are dead. I killed you."

"No, you didn't. You didn't kill me. I am alive."

He took her hand and lay it against his heart beat. "See, I am alive. And I love you. I came back to you..."

"I am so glad. I am glad you are back," she said as she laid her head on his uninjured shoulder and cried. Her tears wet his skin as they rained down on him.

"What year is it?" he whispered to her.

"It's 2012. You mean... you do not know?"

"No, she took too many years from me."

"Who?"

"Vivian. She locked me up for several years. I tried to get away from her and return to you... but I couldn't. All I wanted was to get back to you and Nicolas. If it's 2012, that means our son is now a man."

"Yes, he is," Carly said as she held him. She was trying to digest the information Lawrence was giving her but none of it made any sense.

"If that wasn't you I stabbed the day I escaped, then who was it?" she questioned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whether or not I am moving on with Justin is none of your business, Bo. Now let me get my things, so Justin and I can give you and Billie all the privacy you need so you can resume making out," Hope spoke in a voice laden with pain.

She headed upstairs with Justin and together they packed up a couple of suitcases for herself and Ciara. "I'm really sorry, Hope," Justin said as soon as they were alone.

"Thank you so much for being here for me, Justin. I don't know how I could do this without you," Hope said as she gave him a hug. Justin held her a moment, trying to lend her his strength and his comfort.

"It's been a really long night. I think we all need some sleep. Maybe you'll be able to think a little clearer in the morning."

"In the morning, we can go pick up Ciara. She's all that matters right now. My relationship with her father may have gone down the drain, but at least I still have my precious little girl."

"You're lucky to have her, and she's just as lucky to have you," Justin said as he finally released her from their hug. He helped her carry her suitcases downstairs and then he carried them out to his car.

"Good bye," Hope said to her husband. "I'll have my lawyer contact yours."

"Ohhh you mean your new boyfriend, Justin?" asked Bo sarcastically.

Hope didn't respond. She just headed out the door. After she left, Bo and Billie were left alone. "You should try to get some rest, Bo," Billie said. "It's been a really long night... and I am sure after that confrontation with Hope, you'd like to be alone."

~o~

Justin drove Hope to the Kiriakis Mansion where he had lived with his uncle for the past year. It was well past midnight, so Victor had gone to bed hours ago. The mansion was incredibly dark as they walked up to the door. "I'm exhausted," Hope said to Justin when they stepped into the foyer.

"I'll walk you upstairs to one of the guest rooms," Justin offered.

~o~

"Katerina, you didn't stab me. The man you stabbed was actually an impostor that Vivian hired who was pretending to be me. She was trying to get both of us out of the way so she could get to Nicky. I hope she didn't succeed. I hope she did not steal our son from you."

"She succeeded to some extent. Nicholas was angry at me for a very long time, thinking I had killed you," Carly explained. "We had a very strained relationship, but with much time and healing, he and I became close again. As for Vivian, she's hated by most everyone. She's done a lot of bad things, Lawrence. Her cruelty abounds."

"Where is she?"

"No one knows. I heard she went to Europe. I guess she got tired of trying to sabotage my life."

"No one is safe until that wretched woman is dead. I can't believe what she did to me, her own nephew; all because she wanted to take Nicky from us, raise him as her own, and mold him into her evil protegee."

"Lawrence, when exactly did Vivian take you from us? When did the impostor take over your life?" Carly asked. She knew there was so much she had to tell him, but first she had a few questions she had to ask.

"She was drugging me. The medication she gave me caused me to have black-outs. It was the same drug she gave me when I was a child, after we believed that Forest had drowned. She was manipulating me. I can't be 100% certain, but I think the medication was causing me to experience violent rages and mood swings. I have vague memories of screaming matches between the two of us. My last memory was of you telling me you were going away on a medical retreat to Paris. We argued and I remember threatening you. I told you that if you left on that trip, I would find you, and I would make you pay for leaving me..." Lawrence spoke as he sucked in a long, painful breath.

"I'm sorry, Katerina. I wasn't myself then. The drugs Vivian gave me had made me angry, violent, and insecure. You packed your bags and you left. I guess I lost my mind. I passed out, and when I woke up again, I was locked in Vivian's horrid prison. That's the last memory I have of you... until now."

"Ohhh my God," Carly gasped as the time-frame suddenly came together for her.

"You don't know, do you?" Carly then said as she stared at Lawrence in disbelief.

"Don't know what?" asked Lawrence.

"You couldn't possibly know that nine months later, I gave birth to a baby girl," she explained.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, Billie, you're wrong," Bo stated. "I don't want to be alone. I want you to spend the night with me."

Billie stared at him in disbelief. Bo really wanted her to stay the night? "Wait," she said. "We are moving way too fast. I can't sleep with you tonight."

"I am not asking you to sleep with me. I just don't want to be alone... and the roads are getting bad. Can't you stay here tonight? And in the morning, when the alcohol has worn out of my system, we can talk," Bo suggested.

"Well, I suppose that would be okay... as long as you realize, we aren't having sex tonight," Billie spoke. "You just broke things off with your wife; that wouldn't be wise. Besides, you are half-way drunk."

Bo smiled. "Maybe a little more than half-way."

"I better help you to bed then. I wouldn't want you tripping on the staircase."

~*~o~*~

"I am really tired, but I need you to hold me. Would you mind coming with me into the guest room?" Hope asked.

Justin raised one eyebrow when he heard Hope's request. He was really surprised, but he wasn't able to refuse her. "Alright," he said as he took her hand and lead her up the staircase. "You shouldn't be alone tonight, so I will stay with you."

Justin lead Hope into one of the guestrooms. "I think you'll find this room very comfortable," he said. "I'll let you get ready for bed."

"Alright, Justin. Thank you."

~*~o~*~

Lawrence's eyes got huge when Carly told him about her daughter. "No, I didn't know..." Lawrence responded. "Is she mine?"

"Lawrence, when I went to the medical convention in Paris, something happened..." Carly began hesitantly. She thought of how the impostor had reacted as she struggled to find the words.

"What happened?" he asked as she stared into her blue eyes.

"I cheated on you," she said in a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

~*~o~*~

Billie helped Bo upstairs to his bedroom. She helped him lie down on the bed and covered him lovingly with a blanket. "Stay with me," he whispered to her in the near darkness.

Billie crawled into bed next to Bo and wrapped an arm around him. "Go sleep, Bo," she whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

With so much love for him expanding in her heart, Billie fell asleep with Bo in her arms...

When she woke up in the morning, Bo was lying there beside her. He was staring at her with a mixture of so many emotions on his face. "Hope and I are through," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry, Bo. I know how much you loved her," Billie told him sympathetically.

"I did love her... but now I gotta concentrate on my sweet little girl. Ciara is all that matters right now. And one more thing, Billie."

"What is it?" Billie asked anxiously, almost afraid to hope. She had gotten her heart broken many times and had been hurt so deeply by all the shattered pieces. As much as she wanted a chance with Bo, she also feared it.

"I want to be with you," he stated. "Billie Reed, will you be my girl?"

~*~o~*~

While Hope was getting ready for bed, Justin stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. When she came out wearing her long white nightgown, Justin gave her a smile. "You look beautiful, Hope," he said as she lay down beside him. "My cousin is a fool to let you get away from him."

She saw his eyes sparkling with so much light and in that moment, she realized Justin wanted her for more than a friend. She wanted to ask him his feelings for her, but she did not dare. Her heart was in too much turmoil from losing Bo.

"Billie Reed took Bo away from me," she said sadly as she lay her cheek against Justin's strong chest.

"It's okay, Hope," Justin murmured as he caressed her hair. "I'm here for you... and I'd never desert you."

"Thank you, Justin. You're a very good friend," she said as she began to relax in his embrace.

"Go to sleep now," he urged. "Tomorrow we'll go pick up Ciara."

"Okay," she said as she fell asleep in Justin's arms.

When morning came, her body was entangled with Justin's. She blushed slightly and pulled out of his gentle embrace. "About last night..." she whispered.

"It's okay, Hope. You needed me," he tried to reassure her. "You have no idea how much I care about you."

"Enlighten me," she urged.

~*~o~*~

With anger seething in his wounded heart, Lawrence pushed Carly away. He turned away from her to face the wall. His Katerina had betrayed him?! She had slept with another man?! He had so many questions, but he could not ask them now. Perhaps he was to blame. Perhaps he had pushed her into another man's arms. He had been angry and violent, all because of the drugs Vivian had given him. He had been close to abusing Carly before Vivian locked him away, replacing him with his evil impostor. What happened after that, he did not know, but he did know that he had lost his wife and his son, and Carly had given herself to another man. She had broken their marriage vows.

Carly lay there next to Lawrence listening to the sound of his breathing. He had fallen asleep. His body had been through hell and his injuries were in need of healing. There was more time for talk in the morning. How could she ever make him understand?

She had loved him so much... and she regretted her one-night-stand, but she'd never regret her daughter. She loved Melanie with every beat of her heart.

When morning light flooded the lighthouse, Lawrence was looking down at her. "Is she mine?" he asked, speaking of the child she had given birth to after her one-night-stand.

"Lawrence, I- I don't know. About the same time I discovered I was pregnant, I realized something was terribly wrong with you... I mean, the man I was married to - the impostor. We went to a doctor in Switzerland who said he had contracted a terrible disease. It caused violent mood swings and one of the side effects was that it rendered it's victim sterile and unable to father a child. I thought there was no possible way that he... that you could have fathered my baby."

"Vivian probably paid that doctor to say those things, Katerina. There is a possibility that your daughter could be mine," Lawrence said with urgency.

"Yes, Lawrence, it is a possibility... but I really don't think-."

"Why don't you want to consider the possibility that she may be my daughter?"

"Because Melanie is happy with Daniel. He's been a wonderful father to her."

Intense jealousy fumed inside him when he heard Carly's words. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she had slept with another man.

"Do you love him? Do you love this man who may or may have not fathered your child?"


	9. Chapter 9

A smile came to Billie's face when Bo asked if she'd be his girl. "I'd be honored to be your girl, Mr. Brady," she stated. "But there is the small matter of your wife. You do intend to divorce her? I can't be your girl when you are married to someone else."

"Yes, Hope did say she'd have her lawyer contact mine. I am sure her lawyer is my cousin, Justin Kiriakis, her new main squeeze."

"Do you really think that Hope and Justin are ... involved?"

~*~o~*~

Justin winced when Hope urged him to share his feelings for her. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell Hope the truth.

"Hope, I always want to be honest with you. You're my dearest friend..." he answered. "But you're right. There's more."

Hope stared into Justin's eyes as he told her the complete truth. "I have feelings for you. Very strong feelings," he stated. "Feelings that go above and beyond friendship."

"Hope, what I am trying to say is, I am in love with you," Justin revealed.

Hope didn't say anything for a moment. She looked stunned. "Please say something," Justin urged. "How do you feel about me?"

~*~o~*~

"No, Lawrence," Carly replied. "Daniel's my friend and I deeply respect him, but I do not love him."

He searched her eyes and saw that she spoke the truth. She wasn't in love with Daniel, but that was little comfort. She had betrayed him when she had broken their marriage vows. Yes, he had been a complete ass, and he had pushed her into another man's arms, but it still hurt. Now there was a chance that the daughter she had thought was Daniel's might possibly be his. He wanted answers, and he wasn't a very patient man.

"A DNA test needs to be performed."

"No, Lawrence," Carly protested. "Whoever did this to you is still out there. You're in danger... and you need to heal."

"I got these injuries escaping the prison Vivian had me held in for all those years. I can take care of myself, Katerina. I need to know if Melanie is my daughter."

"Lawrence, you are in no condition..."

"You just don't want me to be Melanie's father. You do not want to consider the possibility," he accused as anger flashed in his greenish hazel eyes.

~*~o~*~

Bo chuckled and tried to make light of it. "Who knows," he quipped. "But after last night, they are probably going to hook up."

"Bo, you shouldn't be so concerned," said Billie. "Justin's a good guy... and if he makes Hope happy, that's a good thing."

She reached out and took his hand in hers and gently kissed it. "If you're not too hung over, would you take me out for breakfast?" she asked. "I'm absolutely starving."

"Sure, let me grab a quick shower, then I'd be happy to take you out for breakfast," Bo said with a smile.

"It's a date then," Billie said happily. After all this time, her and Bo were finally back together.

~*~o~*~

"Hope, I don't know how to tell you this," Justin said. "So, I am just gonna come right out and say it. I am in love with you."

"You're what?" she said with surprise. "Justin, did you... just say that you're... in love with me?"

"Yes," he said. "I have been for some time. But I don't want you to get upset or worried. I know you still love Bo... and he has your heart. I don't expect anything. I just wanted to be honest with you."

Hope stared at him in shock. "I wasn't expecting this. You and I are really close friends. The best of friends," she said. "I never thought..."

"I know. I never let my feelings be known. You're my cousin's wife. But Hope, it's getting really hard to hide how I feel. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Justin. You've done nothing wrong," Hope said gently as she took his hand. "You've been nothing but kind to me."

"All I want to do is kiss you," Justin admitted. "I want you so much."

Hope pulled back, instantly stunned. "I need to go pick up Ciara now from Julie's. Will you drive me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "Let me get grab a quick shower. Then we'll go."

~*~o~*~

Carly hesitated. She didn't want to tell Lawrence something that was going to make him even more furious. She knew that Lawrence was having a difficult time keeping his temper in check. "Lawrence, I-."

"Tell me the truth, Katerina," he urged.

Very cautiously, she admitted her feelings for Daniel. "It's true. A part of me will always love him," she told him softly.

"I was afraid of that," Lawrence breathed. "That's how I lost you in the first place..."

"No, it's not!" Carly exclaimed. "You lost me because you became a ruthless asshole... and your aunt incessantly meddled in our lives! You didn't lose me because of Daniel!"

"Don't blame me for what Vivian did," Lawrence said angrily. "She made my life hell as well!"

"Lawrence, I don't know how we'll ever get passed this."

"We have to get passed this. We have children. We have Nicholas, our son... and he doesn't deserve this. He thinks his father's dead, killed by his mother's own hand. And you have a daughter, who may or may not be mine. We need to know the truth," Lawrence insisted. "As soon as I am well, we'll have the DNA test done... and then, if you want me out of your life so you can be with Daniel, then I'll go."

~*~o~*~

Bo arrived at the Brady Pub with Billie on his arm. He found them a nice cozy booth near the counter and waited until she was seated before he took his own place on the bench. "Everything looks good," Bo said as he looked over his menu. "Suprisingly, I have a really big appetite, despite the fact that Hope and I are over. Billie, I think you have something to do with that."

Billie looked up from her menu, glancing across the table when Bo made his statement. "Bo, I'm not sure what to think of that," she said cautiously. "Are you only with me because you can't have Hope now?"

"Of course not," he said as he reached across the table and took her hand into his. "I've always loved you, Billie. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to see that you and I belonged together."

Their intimate discussion was interrupted when Bo's mother, Caroline Brady approached their table. "Bo?" she said in surprise when she saw him sitting there, holding Billie's hand in his. "Where's your wife? Where's Hope?"

"Hi, Ma," Bo said as he looked up into his mother's eyes. He saw confusion and concern in the gentle depths.

"It's okay," Bo assured her. "Hope and I - it didn't work out. We're getting a divorce."

"Ohhh Bo," Caroline said with visible sadness. "I knew you were having troubles, but I didn't know..."

"It's okay, Ma. Our break-up was mutual. We've decided to go our separate ways, but we are going to do what's best for Ciara. Last night, Hope moved out," Bo explained.

"So, what's going on with you... and Billie?" Caroline asked.

"Billie and I are together again," Bo announced.

~*~o~*~

After Justin's shower, he drove Hope over to pick up Ciara at Julie's. "Ciara is going to be so excited to spend some time with her Grandpa Victor," Justin said in the car.

"Yes, they are very close," Hope agreed. She was rather absent-minded at the moment. All she could think about was her break-up with Bo and the fact that Justin had fallen in love with her. How had that happened ... and when?

As they pulled up in Julie's driveway, they saw a police car parked right outside. "Ohhh my God!" Hope gasped. "I hope nothing happened to Ciara... or Julie!"

Hope rushed out of the car with Justin by her side and hurried up to the front door. They saw a distraught Julie talking to a policeman. Tears streaked Hope's stepmother's face.

"Julie, what happened?" Hope asked frantically. "Where is Ciara?"

~*~o~*~

**"A part of me will always love Daniel," she had said.**

Lawrence couldn't believe it. As he lay in the bed, his body ached all over. He turned over in the bed, gazing at Carly who lay beside him. Her hair was tousled and it was obvious she had gotten very little sleep the night before.

"I'm sorry, Lawrence," she said. "I know that isn't what you wanted to hear."

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she tried to change the subject. She was drained, and she didn't feel like fighting with him.

"Like I got hit by a train," he answered. "I am going to survive all my wounds, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I do believe you're going to live," she said as she sat up in bed and began to examine the wounds upon his bare chest. He was covered in numerous bandages. She softly touched his bare flesh, accessing the various cuts and bruises.

"You always did take great care of me," he said with a smirk. "I bet I will heal in no time, with your tender, loving care."

"Lawrence," she chastised. "We are not together. We are not a couple."

"You're still my wife," he reminded. "And I don't intend to let you go. I won't give you up to Daniel, Katerina. Not without a fight."

"Well, I can see that your ego wasn't injured," Carly said in a stiff little growl. "What makes you think I still want to be with you?"

"Because those terrible things that happened that tore us apart weren't my fault. It was all Vivian's doing. You still love me."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Admit it. You still love me," Lawrence prompted.


End file.
